A fishing technique that is commonly referred to as "jug" fishing has been popular for some time. Jug fishing derives its name from the fact that empty plastic bottles or jugs are used as floats from which fishing lines extend into the water. The line carries a weight on its end and one or more baited fish hooks at various depths in the water. When a fish strikes on the bait, the movement of the jug provides an indication of the strike.
A number of difficulties and inconveniences are encountered in traditional jug fishing. Perhaps the most troublesome aspect of jug fishing is that the plastic jugs occupy considerable space and clutter up the boat. They are also not constructed for convenient winding of the fishing line, and tangles and snarls in the line are common. It is necessary to rely on movement of the jug to indicate a strike, and it is not always easy to determine when a fish has been hooked. If the fisherman fails to pay close attention to the floating jug, a strike can occur without his knowledge. Even if the jug is carefully monitored, it may not move enough in response to a strike to be easily noticed. Conversely, movement of the jug due to wind or currents or for some reason other than a strike can be misconstrued as a strike.